Elements (Gatreverse)
Elements are powerful abilities that many individuals are able to harness in the Gatreverse. Every Matoran, Toa, Turaga, Skakdi, and Makuta are born with natural elemental abilities. Other species can harness elemental powers through Kanohi, mutation, or technology. Primary Elements There are 6 primary elements in the Gatreverse. Fire * Colors: Red, Orange, Yellow, Black * Prefix: Ta- * Powers: Creating blasts and/or focused beams of fire and/or heat, heating an object/area, controlling fire and/or heat, absorbing fire and/or heat, detecting heat sources. Air * Colors: Green, Lime Green, Teal, Light Gray * Prefix: Le- * Powers: Creating air, controlling air, absorbing air to create a vacuum, increased agility, flight. Stone / Rock * Colors: Brown, Tan, Orange, Black, Yellow * Prefix: Po- * Powers: Creating rock, manipulating nearby stone, causing fissures, causing landslides, increased strength, increased pain resistance. Earth * Colors: Black, Gray, Purple, Orange, Tan * Prefix: Onu- * Powers: Creating earth, manipulating earth and soil, creating earthquakes, limited plant control, increased strength, night vision. Water * Colors: Blue, Light Blue, White * Prefix: Ga- * Powers: Creating Water, controlling Water, pushing and pulling the tide, propelling oneself through water, increasing surface tension to stand on water, absorbing Water, ability to hold breath longer. Ice * Colors: White, Gray, Blue * Prefix: Ko- * Powers: Forming ice, lowering temperature in a given area, controlling ice crystals, destroying ice formations, absorbing ice, willing ice to take desired shape, creating/willing away blizzards. Secondary Elements Secondary elements are less common than the primary elements and there are much more than just 6. Not all secondary elements have been discovered and newer ones are still being researched by scientists around the world. Plantlife / Jungle / The Green * Colors: Green, Lime Green, Blue * Prefix: Bo- * Powers: Creating plant life, creating spores, controlling plant life, manipulating the speed of plant growth, controlling scent of flowers, limited wood control, controlling plant pheromones which can be used to seduce and manipulate people, changing the form of plants, absorbing plantlife/sunlight, immunity/resistance to plant-based poisons/toxins. Magnetism * Colors: Gunmetal, Black, Blue, Red, Purple * Prefix: Fa- * Powers: Increasing and/or decreasing magnetism, manipulating magnetism to achieve flight, shooting beams of magnetic energy, or creating entire fields of the aforementioned energy, manipulating metal via Magnetism, interfering with electrical devices. Shadow * Colors: Black, Gray, Red, Dark Colors * Prefix: Kra- * Powers: Creating shadows, controlling shadows, absorbing shadows, cloaking an area in darkness, detecting the inner darkness within someone and making it emerge, firing Shadow Bolts, inducing temporary blindness, using shadows to transport oneself. Light * Colors: White, Gold, Yellow, Bright Colors * Prefix: Av- * Powers: Creating light, generating lasers, controlling the entire electromagnetic spectrum of light, creating solid or non-solid illusions, acting as a source of light, moving as fast as light, absorbing light, the ability to change how others see your body color, bending light to become invisible. Lightning / Electricity * Colors: Blue, White, Yellow, Black, Gold * Prefix: Vo- * Powers: Creating electricity, creating a defensive shield of electricity, shocking/paralyzing an opponent with electricity, electrically charging an object, controlling/absorbing electricity, move at lightning speeds, limited control over electrically-powered technology. Sonics / Sound * Colors: Silver, Black, Gray, Light Blue * Prefix: De- * Powers: Sensing special vibrations, using sonar, riding Sonic Vibrations, controlling external sounds, control over volume, altering directions of sounds, controlling frequencies that only specific people can hear, physically wielding sound waves, receive distant soundwaves and transmit/amplify them, creating imitations of sounds (includes changing voices), creating a sonic boom. Iron * Colors: Orange, Gunmetal, Black * Prefix: Fe- * Powers: Creating Iron, forming any type of iron weapon, controlling any type of iron, absorbing any type of iron, increased strength and endurance. Psionics * Colors: Blue, Gold * Prefix: Ce- * Powers: Telekinesis, reading minds and emotions, ability to make self or others undetectable, enhance own or others emotions, ability to cause amnesia, ability to force repressed or forgotten memories to return, ability to shoot lasers in the form of mental energy. Gravity * Colors: Red, Black, Purple, Blue * Prefix: Ba- * Powers: Generating gravity, controlling the gravity in an area, walking up walls and ceilings, using gravity to achieve flight. Sand * Colors: Tan, Brown, Black, Yellow * Prefix: Po- (Considered a subset of stone.) * Powers: Creating sand, controlling sand, forming weapons and tools out of hardened sand, ability to erode stone, increased pain resistance and agility similar to wielders of stone. Plasma * Colors: Orange, white * Prefix: Su- * Powers: Creating plasma, controlling plasma, melting using plasma, firing beams of plasma, resistance to extremely hot temperatures. Crimson * Colors: Red, Black, Gray * Prefix: To- * Powers: Summoning blood streams, controlling people by manipulating their insides, summon platforms and solid surfaces made of blood clots, absorbing blood, resistance to feelings of disgust and nausea, can teleport using red portals, resistance to diseases from consuming raw meats, resistance to blood related diseases. Mercury * Colors: Silver, Red, Gray * Prefix: He- * Powers: Creating mercury, controlling mercury, forming tools and weapons out of mercury, changing mercury from liquid to solid instantly, increased pain resistance.